Aeka no Sekai
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: Tenchia normal middle school student. Aekaan alien. This is the world of Aeka, an alien, with a slightly clueless Earth boy thrown in, plus a timewarped family, crazy friends, and the random terrorist that needs to be dealt with. Hiatus.
1. Aeka Jurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or Narue no Sekai (the English name is The World of Narue). Tenchi Muyo! is owned by Masaki Kajishima, and Narue no Sekai is owned by Tomohiro Marukawa.

Aeka no Sekai

Chapter 1-Aeka Jurai

One day Tenchi Masaki, an average fifteen-year-old attending Okayama High in Okayama prefecture, was walking to school on a rainy morning. He was carrying an umbrella, knowing that his teacher would kill him if he came late because he had to dry off his uniform. But when he was passing some slightly beat-up apartments, he noticed something.

A small little puppy was sitting in an empty cardboard box labeled "oranges". Now, Tenchi was smart enough to know that the puppy was not an orange, and that this was probably not a labeling error. Somebody was abandoning the poor little guy.

"I should probably...uh...oh shoot!" Tenchi, checking his watch, began to run, and completely forgot about the puppy. "I'm going to be late!"

Fortunately, he was able to hurl himself into his seat at the school in time, and was not late. A little wet from failing to hold his umbrella above his head all the time, but on time.

However, throughout the day he could not rid himself of a sinking feeling that he was forgetting something. It wasn't until he started walking home, and noticing it was still raining, that he remembered the puppy.

"I should probably go check on him." So, the middle school student ran off, his rat-tail hairdo flopping around slightly in the cool (and wet) breeze. As he reached the apartments, he noticed that the box labeled "oranges" was still there, and looking worse than in the morning from the rain. As he neared it, a soggy and shivering little puppy poked his head out, and whined at Tenchi pitifully.

"I guess nobody took you in, huh?" He walked closer to the puppy, holding out his hands. "You know, my parents wouldn't mind me taking home a puppy. You're pretty cute and-"

"Stop!" Tenchi, whose hands were barely touching the puppy, stopped like the voice told him to.

Suddenly, a bat swung around his head to hit the animal, and the puppy was knocked out of Tenchi's hands. His eyes, however, lingered longer on the puppy than his hands did. Of course, the puppy really wasn't a puppy anymore.

It had glowing yellow eyes seemingly without pupils, fangs, odd colored and shaggy fur, and a long serpent-like tongue. Not to mention it was screaming like nails on a chalkboard.

"Did it bite you?"

"No! What was that thing?"

"A dangerous altered space organism." Tenchi, who had kept his eyes on the "puppy", then whirled them towards the newcomer.

A girl his age was looking at him with stunning ruby eyes, and was holding out a hand. She had violet hair in two layers, one falling above her shoulders and the other tied in two back, low ponytails that reached her knees. A head ornament was around her high forehead, and her bangs rested on top of it. Tenchi also noted that she was wearing a school sailor uniform with a blue collar and skirt, red necktie, and white shirt. The uniform of his school.

"I'm so glad it didn't bite you. It was poisonous." After helping it up, the girl glanced at the creature she mentioned, which was limping down the street from the wounds her baseball bat had caused. Letting go of Tenchi's hand, she raced off after it, completely forgetting about her bat and Tenchi.

Tenchi Masaki just stood there, staring after her. "She was...amazing." Looking to his left, he saw the discarded bat. Picking it up, he looked at the name on it. "Jurai. What a pretty last name."

The next day at school, he and his best friend, Mikamo Seniwa, were gathered around a school directory. However, only one of them was serious about it.

"Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki has walked the manga-freak's path for his entire life, and then one day found a strange and beautiful girl who saved him from a poisonous creature! Love at first sight!" Mikamo then doubled over laughing. "Tenchi, you're a poet! A poet I tell you!"

"Shut up. I just want to return her bat. Now keep looking. Her last name was 'Jurai'." Mikamo sighed, done temporarily with the teasing, and looked over Tenchi's head at the directory his friend was holding.

"No, no, no, no, no, ah! Jurai, Aeka! She's in our grade, and the class next to us." Mikamo exclaimed as Tenchi's eyes lit up. "So that's the girl who saved you...huh?"

Both boys' eyes looked twice at the address of Aeka. "Planet Jurai Federation?" They read in unison and twin confusion.

"What does that mean? You did say that she said the thing was a space creature, maybe she's an alien!" Mikamo speculated, his eyes growing wide with imagination. "She could be a space invader!" Images of a colossal, fire-breathing monster terrorizing Tokyo buildings swam through his head.

Tenchi's imagination was taking a different route. "She could be a spaceship pilot!" Visions of Aeka ordering a fleet of spaceships in battle danced through his head.

"Now that we have that in our heads, you really want to go through with this?" Mikamo asked the dreamy-eyed Tenchi. He waved his hand in front of his friend's vacant face. "Hello? You there?"

"Wha-yeah! I want to give her bat back, and thank her. She could have saved me from rabies or worse, so it's the least I could do."

"And you blush at the thought of her."

"Shut up! Will you help me out?" Tenchi asked, covering his blushing cheeks.

"Eh, I'm feeling a master-of-love mood coming on, so, I'll help." Tenchi bowed his thanks to Mikamo.

Later that day, after school, they followed some girls around until they found her.

"That's her! Follow her!" Tenchi yelped, pointing to a violet ponytail turning a corner. Peering around, the image of Aeka Jurai walking down a street greeted both Mikamo and Tenchi.

"Well, she's humanoid. That cuts a lot of possibilities out." Grumbled Mikamo.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired a confused Tenchi.

"Nothing."

"Now give me the bat."

"No! First...I now dub you 'Love Hunter'!" Mikamo, who was holding the bat, bonked Tenchi on the head with it.

"Eh?"

"No, say 'yes, sir!'"

"Mikamo..."

"I won't give it until you say it!"

Now Tenchi, already anxious about meeting Aeka, sighed and decided to play along with Mikamo. "Yes, sir."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you a weakling?"

"No, sir!"

"Can you ask her out yourself?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, here's the bat! Go get 'em, Love Hunter!" Briskly handing a slightly annoyed Tenchi the bat, and pushing up forward, Mikamo set his friend off to go after the girl he was really, really crushing on.

Tenchi, now in a run, spotted Aeka turning a corner, and dashed after her.

"Miss Jurai! Wait! Uh, Miss Jurai!" He turned the corner, and saw nobody. "Eh, Miss Jurai?"

"That's me." Tenchi yelped, and turned around to see Aeka behind him.

"Huh? You-just-in front of me?" Tenchi babbled, pointing to where Aeka was before and was then, very confused.

"Um, I'm sorry, but could you say that again?" Aeka asked politely, looking at the blushing Tenchi.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. And, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some tea or coffee or something with me." Tenchi mumbled, holding out the bat with one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other.

This slightly confused Aeka, and she looked at the bat then at him before replying. "You mean to say that you will only return my bat if I take you out for some tea?" Tenchi, in frustration, slammed his head against a wall. "There's no need to do that, you know."

Regaining himself, Tenchi blushed and thrust out her bat, not sure what to say.

"What's your name?"

"Tenchi! Tenchi Masaki!" Tenchi said happily, since he had something to say instead of just feeding an awkward silence.

Aeka turned around, looking down, hiding her eyes. "You'd be very bored around me. I'm not fun to be around."

"Th-that's not true!"

"Even if I'm cheap, reclusive, and a little stuck-up?"

"Yeah!"

"Even if I like reading tabloids and women's magazines at the newsstands?"

"Um, yeah."

"Even if my father is an alien and related to a royal family of another planet?"

"Yeah-huh?" Aeka obviously didn't hear the "huh", as she turned around, a smile growing wider by the second on her porcelain face.

"Let's go to my house, Tenchi! It will be cheaper than going to a cafe. And you can call me Aeka, none of this 'Miss Jurai' nonsense." Aeka chirped happily, dragging a bewildered Tenchi, who was confused for many reasons. One, a girl was inviting him to her house. Two, she was an alien. Three, she hadn't even taken the bat back yet.

"Here we are, I'm sorry it's so shabby." Aeka's voice was a little shy as she pointed to an apartment. The same apartment where the poisonous, altered space organism was stationed in an oranges box the previous day.

Becoming slightly more nervous by this fact, Tenchi nevertheless allowed himself to be led up the stairs and onto the second story front porch. His eyes were immediately drawn to the nameplate.

"Azusa and Aeka Jurai: Planet Jurai Federation. Well, the nameplate sure has some character." Muttered Tenchi under his breath.

"Father!" He looked at Aeka, who was brandishing an almost-empty milk bottle. Yanking open the door, she stormed inside, seemingly forgetting about Tenchi. "Father, how many times have I told you? Poor the rest of the milk into a cup and put it in the refrigerator! THEN leave it out to return-"

Tenchi poked his head inside to see why Aeka had stopped talking. A man with long purple hair tied in a beard and running down his back was tied up on the floor, and another man was holding a knife above him.

"A-a burglar?" Tenchi squeaked, his cowardly side getting the better of him.

"He's a space ninja! He's an Avalonian from the Cygnus Constellation N System Ee...uh, Name Unpronounceable!" Aeka declared, causing Tenchi to look at her funny.

"I'm impressed you figured out my trap, daughter of Jurai!" The man had a raspy voice, and also had yellow hair and green skin, as well as only one eye open. He held up the puppy-like thing, in all its altered glory, which caused Tenchi to back away slightly from fear. Then he remembered he was still holding Aeka's bat.

_If I provoke him, he could kill that man! But if I don't do anything to save Aeka, I'll be a coward forever. That settles it._ Tenchi's hand clutched the bat tighter, and he started to run forward.

"Kyaaaa-ompf!" Tenchi's face slammed into the tatami mats of the floor. Looking up, he saw Aeka's giggling face and her protruded foot she used to trip him with.

"You need to take off your shoes before going inside, Tenchi." Scolded Aeka in rather serious voice, but then smiled. "Just kidding! Thanks." Tenchi groaned from the pain, and sat up. Aeka jumped over him, set the milk can down, and grabbed the bat.

Meanwhile, the space ninja, who had gotten quite a little scare from Tenchi trying to hit him with the bat, had calmed down enough to raise the knife. "Now, Azusa Jurai, you die!"

Tenchi's mouth dropped open as Aeka's headband then proceeded to glow. In a flurry of spark-like lights, she disappeared from next to him, and reappeared behind the surprised space alien.

"You're under arrest!" She said smiling before raising the bat, and slamming it across the back of his head in a graceful arc. "Just kidding."

The space ninja fell onto the floor, squashing his poisonous creature trap, and was knocked out from the blow. Aeka then proceeded to tie him up, then turned to her father.

"Fa-ther! You need to be more careful!" Aeka shook her finger at the man.

"Sorry, Aeka. He surprised me. I'll send message to the Federation. Inspector Yosho and the Azaka and Kamidake mechs can escort him away." The rather tall man stood up, dusted off his beard, and started to drag the knocked out burglar. Aeka waved, and then turned to Tenchi, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Tenchi. Um, you said you didn't care if I was an alien, right?" Aeka asked meekly.

Tenchi grinned in a similar sheepish manner, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, and uh, should I read those magazines, too? Just to get to know you better?"

Aeka's smile spread across her face before grabbing Tenchi's hand. "Tenchi, I want to show you something amazing!"

Just as Tenchi's hand met with Aeka's, he felt himself disappear. It was a very odd sensation, and everything turned black for a couple of seconds. He then reappeared inside a gigantic fleet of starships overlooking a lovely planet that looked slightly like Earth, but the greens and blues were stronger and healthier. It was like time was frozen, and Tenchi had all the oxygen he needed-as he was on top of the starship below him.

Aeka reappeared in front of him, between him and the planet, her hair and skirt blowing around in some space wind-like phenomenon. Her hands were spread apart, seeming like a welcoming motion to Tenchi from the planet behind her.

"Tenchi Masaki, welcome to Jurai, the world I come from!" Aeka's words were full of importance. "This is the Azaka royal fleet, and you are on top of the flagship, the Azaka 573!"

However, Tenchi was looking somewhere else. The skirt was flying up a little high every now and then...and he was getting a slight nosebleed.

But Aeka's smiling face, the fleet of starships, the planet Jurai, she really was a super cute alien! And of course, even more important, the girlfriend of Tenchi Masaki.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here is something. One of my favorite manga/anime is Narue no Sekai, or The World of Narue. It's a real shame there's no category for it on Oh well. So, this is basically Narue no Sekai with the Tenchi Muyo! cast. I'm going to try to make it more original as it goes on, especially once Kanaka/Sasami and Hajime/Washu show up.**


	2. First Date

Chapter 2-First Date

"You've gotta be crazy. Totally and completely crazy! She's really an alien? As in not from Earth? We...are...not...alone..." Mikamo concluded in a hushed and creepy voice. Tenchi, however, was sitting at his desk in complete bliss.

"We-are-going-on-a-date-tomorrow!" He sang happily.

Mikamo stared at him like he was crazy. "You really don't get the magnitude of all of this, do you?" Tenchi glared at him, shaking his index finger.

"You shouldn't judge people by their nationality or upbringing, Mikamo!" Tenchi scolded.

"In one ear, out the other." Mumbled Mikamo.

In the room next to the two boys the girls were chatting before class started as well. Aeka was sitting quietly at her desk sharpening her pencil with a pair of scissors, as she felt it was unnecessary to buy a pencil sharpener. On the desks next to her the three most popular girls in the grade were gossiping, in large contrast to one of the least popular girls next to them.

"And so he skateboards, but he wears his cell around this tacky chain around his neck because he's afraid he'll lose it." Ryoko, the absolutely most popular girl said to her two friends-slash-minions. She had light blue hair in spikes, and yellow eyes. All the boys were after her. She made even the school uniform look great, especially with the bracelet she wore on her left wrist-all clear and barely visible except for one blood red gem.

"That is so lame!" Minagi agreed. She could pass as a clone for Ryoko, save for two crescent-moon shaped scars on each of her cheeks. Before Minagi moved to her current home, she lived in a very rough neighborhood. From what she received those scars, nobody knew, but every student knew that she would flinch when they were mentioned. When she moved, Ryoko showed some huge amounts of genuine sympathy, becoming one of her two best friends instantly.

"Yeah, what a freak! I can't believe you dated him, Ryoko!" Chirped Zero, the other in that group. She also looked like Minagi and Ryoko, but not by coincidence, as she was Ryoko's cousin. All of them just liked to style their hair the same way, making them all look pretty identical.

Ryoko, after agreeing and bragging about how she could just not find a good boyfriend despite all the super hot guys dating her, grinned evilly and looked Aeka's way. The two of them never got along, and probably never would. Zero and Minagi, by association, also weren't the best of Aeka's friends, but then again, Aeka didn't really have any friends.

"Hey Aeka, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Aeka looked up, half surprised, half wary she was being brought into the conversation.

"Huh?"

"How could she have a boyfriend? She has no friends!" Zero laughed with a similar mean manner.

"But I saw her with a guy!" Zero and Minagi gave her a look. "He had eight legs! Aliens with aliens, right!" All three burst into laughter, Aeka sighing in defeat, until her teacher called her name.

All four looked up to see their teacher and a waving boy. "Aeka Jurai? You have a visitor!"

"Hi, Aeka!" Greeted Tenchi in a sheepish voice.

"Tenchi!" Aeka's face broke into a huge smile at the sight of him. She started to run up, but then turned to Ryoko. "I'm sorry, but you must have seen somebody else with the eight-legged guy." Turning to Tenchi, she jogged up to him, chatting about their date plans for the coming Sunday.

"Stop trying to act so tough, alien!" Spat Ryoko nervously and weakly as the two left the room to talk.

"I need to get a boyfriend." Sighed Zero and Minagi in unison.

"So, we will meet tomorrow in front of the station, correct?" Asked Aeka, trying to make sure she remembered correctly.

"Yeah, that's right." Tenchi said, blushing a little. She was just so cute...

Aeka smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. It will be my first date!"

At the time discussed on that Sunday, Tenchi was running out of the train towards the front. He was still early, but Mikamo had lectured him forever about proper dating etiquette. And rule one was never, ever arrive after your date. Apparently, from what Tenchi saw, he had successfully broken the first rule of dating for guys. Aeka was standing, leaning against the windowed wall of the station and smiling at him.

Tenchi walked up to her. She was wearing a pretty sunny yellow dress that ended at her knees and had short sleeves. There was a small white jacket as well, and she was putting it on. Her hair was in its normal manner, and Tenchi noticed a hair ornament that looked like patterns of wood. Remembering back to the first time he met Aeka, he recalled seeing it glow when she teleported.

"Um, hi Aeka. Sorry you had to wait." Tenchi stuttered a little, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's all right. We're both here early." Aeka grinned at him. "Where are we going first?"

"Let's get some lunch!" So off the couple went down the streets to a McDonald's.

"What? The one hundred yen burger sale is over?" Aeka gasped to the cash register staff lady as they were ordering.

"Yes, were very sorry." The woman was looking a little worried, and Tenchi felt a little embarrassed.

"Can you give me a discount-"

"I can pay for it, Aeka." Tenchi interrupted sheepishly. Mikamo said that rule two was to always pay for everything. Going "Dutch"? Never.

Aeka, looking startled and a little put-off at his interruption, shrugged it off regally and pushed him aside lightly. "No. Couples should learn to split the finances equally. We're each paying half." Tenchi was devastated. TWO rules broken without even really starting the date.

"One hundred eighty yen..." Aeka sighed sadly as they ate. Tenchi, determined to make this his best first date ever (which was rather stupid, as you only actually get one first date), thought of where they should go next. An idea formed in his head as he grinned to himself while chomping on his hamburger. They couldn't go wrong there...even if Mikamo said to stay away from computer games...

"Aaah! It's going to fast! Aaah!" Aeka screamed as she tried to move her feet quickly. She and Tenchi had gone into the arcade, where Tenchi knew they could have fun. But did it turn out that way? Tenchi sighed as he could almost feel the manga-style sweat drop form on his head.

"What? I should get a higher score than that! REMATCH!" Aeka shrieked as she tossed the coins into the machine. "Kya! Hah! Aaaah!"

"Eh...Aeka..." Tenchi muttered. "People are staring..."

Later, when Tenchi pulled Aeka away from the arcade, they had entered the movie theater. Tenchi was really excited, as this was supposed to be the action movie of the year. Plus, he thought as a slight blush came over his face, if Aeka got scared, he could always just put his arm around her.

Half an hour into the movie, when an exciting fight between the samurai main character and a ninja army was reaching its peak, Tenchi felt a head on his shoulder. Slowly taking his eyes off the action-packed screen, she looked to the person to his left.

Aeka had fallen asleep, and her head was on his shoulder. For the rest of the movie it stayed that way, and Tenchi really couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore.

_What if I move and she wakes up? What will she think? Will she think I'm some sort of idiot, or lame, or won't date me? Waah, I just got a girlfriend, and I really think I like her, but I mean...if she breaks up with me? WHAT DO I DO IF SHE BREAKS UP WITH ME?_

Tenchi's thoughts continued to grow more and more irrational as the movie went on. He only barely noticed how completely adorable Aeka was as she snoozed, not making a sound, and her double-low-pony tailed hair draped over the seat.

Finally, it ended, and right as the credits started to roll, she woke up (Tenchi thanked the gods for that). She blinked, and blushed a little, but said nothing.

As they were walking out of the theater, she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, but going on a date is tiring because you have to spend all that money. I mean really." Aeka mumbled.

Tenchi was crushed, and his face definitely showed it. It felt as if some large stone kanji for "disappointment" or something like that had landed on his head.

Aeka's hand rushed to her mouth. "There's no need to cry, really...hey!" Aeka grabbed his hand. "I know where we can go!"

Tenchi blinked, confused. "But Aeka, it's getting really late. Where can we go now-"

"Come on. Trust me on this one, okay?" Aeka smiled, and Tenchi felt himself disappear into many particles.

* * *

A split second later, he felt himself reappear. It was a very, very odd sensation that sort of tingled. Then he looked around. They were on a mountaintop, and he could hear a brook, smell a forest, and feel a cool wind. His eyes stared at the sky, where he could see at least twice the amount of stars he could see normally. This was definitely not the street outside the movie theater-even an idiot (not to say that Tenchi WAS an idiot, just a little clueless at times) could figure that much out on their own.

"Where are we?" Tenchi asked Aeka, turning his head to look at her. Behind her, the small stream he heard earlier flowed down the mountain in a minute riverbed of rocks. Some leaves dislodged themselves from the trees, and blew around in the wind.

"We are on the top of one of the mountains in the Japanese Alps. I'm not sure which one, but I think that we're somewhere around six hundred meters altitude. I think. I don't come here for the math." Aeka smiled, then looked at him, and then pointed to the ground. "Lie down."

"W-WHAT?" Tenchi yelped, his mind swirling.

Aeka scoffed. "I didn't mean anything rude by it, it's just what I do. What, are you thinking something naughty?"

"No! Of course not!" After he got his pulse to slow down, he sat down on the cool grass. "Do you like looking at constellations, Aeka? You can see so many stars here!" Tenchi smiled at her, framed by the starry sky.

Aeka sat down next to Tenchi. "Well, I was born here on Earth, and since stargazing is a part of the Earthen culture, I guess it's okay. But I don't really like looking at the stars at night, because they seem so far away, like I'd never be able to see Jurai again because of it. Even the moon looks like a giant stone from here."

"Oh." Tenchi muttered. Aeka was such a mystery, she could be happy and cheerful one time, then deep and sad another.

"So no matter how beautiful the night sky is," Aeka closed her eyes, and put her head back on the soft grass. "I just close my eyes and lie down, staying still." The wind blew harder, and her hair fluttered around prettily.

"We didn't have to come here if you weren't going to look around." Muttered Tenchi, a little confused.

Aeka ignored him. "When I sit or lie on the ground, and can't see the stars or the moon, I feel like it's just the Earth and me." She opened one eye, and blushed, smiling. "Do you think that's strange?"

Tenchi blushed a little also. "No, I'll try it too. It sounds very...calming." He closed his eyes.

"Are you cold?"

"Nah, just fine."

So they lay still, taking in the night air and feeling the Earth below them.

_I can see things glittering even when my eyes are closed. They're so pretty-they're like stars. Like...Aeka..._

_Huh? A-Aeka's holding my hand! It feels warm, and nice._

The wind started to pick up again, and Aeka felt Tenchi staying still in her hand. She opened her eyes, and started to get up, still holding his hand in hers.

"Um, Tenchi, if you fall asleep you'll get a cold." Aeka scolded, and reached out to wake him up.

But her hand met a solid barrier around him.

"A time stop shield!" Aeka exclaimed, and bolted to her feet. Another wind started to blow, and a violent one, too.

She turned around, and put her arms in front of her eyes to keep herself from becoming blinded by the starship landing in front of her, the shiny, twisted wood surface reflecting the starlight.

"The Jurai Bureau of Investigation." Stated Aeka, once she recognized the official ship. And as soon as she said that, three figures exited the ship. One was an old man, with glasses and a gray low ponytail. He dressed in robes that resembled a priests clothing. Behind him were two logs with gems near the top and kanji written on them. One had it in red, and the other had it in blue.

"Good work on your investigation, Aeka Jurai. Your relatives in the palace Tenju are very impressed." Stated the man in a low, scratchy voice.

"Inspector Yosho, I have not gained or given anything, other than minimal personal expenditures." Aeka stated, keeping a straight face. But she wanted to shiver. The head Inspector, Yosho Jurai, was a distant relative of hers, as they both were related to the royal family of Jurai. The logs were the two main robots belonging to the Bureau, with the exception of another, and they stayed with the Inspector. They were called Azaka and Kamidake, and were very important to the royal family.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm, Lady Aeka? You have gained the heart and the trust of this Earthling boy, Tenchi Masaki." Yosho, though his face showed no emotion, sounded harsh. "It will be tough, Lady Aeka, one day you will have to choose between this planet, and ours."

Aeka let one tear dribble down her cheek, and blow into the wind.

"There will be no need for more inspections in the foreseeable future." He turned, and walked back into the ship, Azaka and Kamidake floating behind him. "Forgive me."

And then the ship took off.

* * *

Bring! Bring!

"Wha...?" Tenchi sat up slowly in his bed, staring sleepily around his room. "When did I-huh?" His hand met something after turning off his alarm clock. It was a small rock on top of a paper note. He picked up both. "Tenchi, I'm sorry about yesterday. This is a stone from the mountain. From Aeka." He looked at the rock, and then the hand holding it. "I wonder if she actually held my hand. But I think it wouldn't have been as cool if I had opened my eyes." He smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head out of habit. "She's kind of strange."

Then, at school, before class he met up with Mikamo.

"Hey Tenchi! So, have you figured what you like about Aeka?" He asked as they both noticed Aeka waving and running up to them.

"I think it's how I can't grasp her."

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's chapter 2. This is taking a long time…I wanna put Sasami/Kanaka in NOW! Waah! Anyway, I'm taking this off the Narue manga, so it takes awhile. Grrr. But this was one of those slow chapters, but it's important. So yeah. Is this a good length? These are getting longer than I expected. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try to make these more original!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or Narue no Sekai. Tenchi Muyo! belongs to Masaki Kajishima, and Narue no Sekai belongs to Tomohiro Marukawa.**


	3. Not an Alien!

Chapter 3-Not an Alien!

"Bye-bye, Tenchi!" Ryoko said sweetly, waving to Tenchi and Aeka. "See you later, alien girl." The boy waved a little nervously back at Ryoko, Minagi, and Zero as Aeka barely acknowledged them. She knew Ryoko was just flirting with Tenchi to annoy her, and Tenchi just thought she was saying goodbye...but it sure was a little unnerving.

_I never really noticed it before,_ thought Tenchi as he looked at Aeka. _But people around here don't really care that Aeka's an alien from some other planet. Well, except for..._

"Aeka's not an alien!"

_Her._

"That goes against everything I know! All of it! And I'm the smartest kid in this school!" Yelled a pinkish-red haired girl as she walked by. Her emerald eyes were narrowed at the poor alien girl, and her hair, pulled up in a spiky ponytail with a purple ribbon, bounced around as she walked. She wasn't particularly tall, but boy could she make her voice heard. And she was definitely not lying when she said she was the smartest student in the school-she probably was. Her grades were always the top, and she ruled the science labs. But her real interests were in extraterrestrials, and all of her "studies" pointed to Aeka as being a fake.

Her name was Washu Hakubi. She was famous around the school for either being extremely smart or extremely obsessed with aliens. Of course, there also was the fact that she had the same last name as Ryoko Hakubi, but nobody was sure if it was just a coincidence, or if they were actually related. Nobody really wanted to ask either of the girls because of the risk that they would become angry and hunt them to the far edges of the earth.

Of course, Tenchi hadn't really ever crossed paths with her before, just heard her name.

"That's Washu Hakubi, um, right?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, if you like Aeka, just stay away from her. Washu's like, the sci-fi guru, the walking X-Files, you know, just as much of a weirdo as Aeka." Ryoko replied in a bored tone as Washu stomped down the hall.

Later that day, Washu arrived at her house. She opened the door, closed it, and listened. Nothing.

Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Washu, it's your mom. I'm sorry, but I need to stay in Tokyo for a couple more days, so I can't come back tonight. There's money in my room, use that for dinner. I love you, bye." Sighing again, the redhead put the phone back on the receiver. It was almost routine for a message like that to be there, as her mother was almost always away on business trips of some sort. Washu growled, and flopped down by her telescope.

"Man, Aeka really makes me mad. I mean, how is she supposed to be an alien? She is such a fake! Grrr!" With that, the telescope was set up, so she grabbed it and kicked the glass sliding door open to go outside on the second-story balcony. "On nights like this, it's best to look at the stars to feel better! Especially the ones the sector over-"

"Hey, Washu."

"Aaah!" Washu screamed, almost dropping her telescope. She looked at the boy on the balcony belonging to the house directly to her right. There sat the ever-annoying Mikamo Seniwa, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and strumming a guitar.

Washu sighed, glaring at her neighbor. "What are you doing out here? Trying to interrupt me looking at the stars for scientific and calming purposes?"

"Well, I was," Strum. "led by the stars." He smiled, play-trying to make his blue eyes, fluffy yellow hair, and slightly darker skin seem attractive.

"Argh! Why does everybody always make fun of me?" Washu stormed back inside, slamming the door.

"Huh?" Mikamo stared after her. "'Everyone?'"

Washu just set herself to glare at whatever she saw. She was NOT in a good mood.

hr 

"Tenchi, can you hide me in your classroom during lunch?" Asked Aeka with a sort of pitiful expression on her face. It was lunchtime, and she was standing with her lunch tray next to the table where Tenchi and Mikamo were eating in their classroom.

"Yeah sure, pull up a chair." Mikamo nodded and pointed to an empty chair while speaking between bites.

"What's wrong, Aeka?" Asked Tenchi as Aeka put her tray down on the table.

"Well, there's somebody who is-"

"WAEKA JWUWAI!" The three students jumped a little as the muffled voice carried through the air of the room like a knife through warm butter. They, along with the rest of the people in the room, turned to see Washu rush in with a bread roll in her mouth.

"Hwow dwawe wo hwide fwom me!" Yelled the girl, again, through a bread roll.

"Washu?" Mikamo questioned, leaning his dark head on his equally dark hand.

"You know her?" Asked Aeka, looking at Tenchi's friend.

"Yeah, she lives next to me." He mumbled, looking at Washu as if she was some sort of raving idiot.

"Twell me if wor wewe an awien!" Asked Washu, pointing at Aeka.

"Huh?" All three of the others, Tenchi, Aeka, and Mikamo, said this, and all three voices portrayed different amounts of enthusiasm and emotion. Tenchi's was confused, Aeka's was more like "this AGAIN?", and Mikamo's was a mixture of "third time today" and "will she ever stop this?"

Finally taking the roll, which now had a bite missing, out of her mouth, she pointed to Aeka with her free hand. "Aeka's just saying she's an alien to get attention." Her hand then whipped around to Tenchi. "And you're completely fooled by her one-girl, self-scripted play."

"Wait, what?" Mumbled the confused boy, his rat-tail swishing back and forth.

"So! Jurai! Do you have proof to prove me wrong, or what?" Challenged Washu, trying to stare down Aeka.

"Well, I do, but I am technically supposed to keep it a secret." Aeka sighed. "But just to shut you up, here." She reached into her bag, rummaged around a little, and pulled out a pamphlet. In loopy, plantlike writing it said...

"'Planet Jurai Guidebook?'" Washu read as she took it, staring at it as if it was some kind of joke.

"It's a book about my father's planet. I'm a relative of the royal family, so my last name's the same name as the planet's." Aeka explained proudly.

Washu opened the book, and saw different pictures of historical moments, most featuring large trees. There were also many starships, resembling abstract versions of those large trees. Also included were pictures of people, and aside from different hairstyles and clothing, they looked just like the people of Earth.

"THIS PROOVES NOTHING!" Washu screamed as she slammed the book onto the table with enough force to slightly crack the table.

"Maybe you should just explain it all to her." Tenchi said under his breath to Aeka.

"I could care less about what she and other people think as long as you know." Aeka replied, crossing her arms.

"How can you say that without blushing?" Washu seethed. "So your little boyfriend's the only one who knows?"

"Are you trying to use poor little Aeka to get on TV or something, Washu?" Asked Mikamo, finally getting annoyed enough to stand up.

"Of _course_ not, Mikamo. What do you take me for? I just want to know the truth." Washu waved her hand. "I want the scientific facts, not some made-up fantasy."

"If you don't stop," Mikamo said, and rather loudly. "I'm going to tell everyone about the bed-wetting problem you had when we were kids!"

_And now everybody knows._ Thought Aeka. Tenchi thought that also, and probably anyone else who heard what Mikamo said. And that wasn't really a small number.

Later that day, Washu and Aeka were changing into their gym clothes in the girls' locker room.

_As far as I can tell, except for her weird hairstyle and hair band thing, she's just an ordinary human, no extra body parts, weird functions-_

"Why are you staring at me?" Aeka snapped, looking at Washu.

"It's nothing! You're just such a fake, loser!" With that, Washu walked smartly into the gym for class to start. Aeka followed, shaking her head.

As the girls started to play basketball, Washu grabbed one. Aeka was waiting on the sidelines to switch in, as was she. _If you're really an alien, you should be able to dodge this!_ With that thought, Washu threw the ball straight at Aeka's back.

"Whoa!" Aeka said as she dodged the ball, her shoes squeaking against the gym floor.

"What? Grrr!" Washu began to throw basketball after basketball after basketball, and Aeka dodged them all rather easily.

"Haha! You can't get me-OW!" Unbeknownst to Aeka, Washu slipped in a baseball, which hit the purple-haired girl near the eye. Aeka fell the ground moaning slightly.

"Hahaha! I _knew_ you were human!" Washu clutched her sides, laughing. She didn't notice her foot was in the path of a rolling basketball, though. "You're such a fool!" And then her foot stepped on the rolling basketball.

"AIEE!" She slipped, and fell backwards.

"She hit her head!" Shouted one girl.

"Oh no, she's bleeding!" Shouted another.

"And she calls me an idiot." Mumbled Aeka, pressing a cloth to her baseball wound.

hr 

Aeka sighed. She had a small bandage over her minor injury. It wasn't anything to worry about, but it was annoying. Especially since her headband rubbed against it all the time.

"You know, Aeka, I think you should stay away from Washu. It could be bad for your health or something." Tenchi stated, pointing at her bandage.

"Well, I plan to." Aeka said, a little miffed.

"Ah!" Washu had just started to walk by, and both girls saw each other. Washu, like Aeka, had a bandage over a minor, not-serious-but-still-annoying, injury.

"Blee!" Aeka made a face at Washu.

"Blee!" Washu made a face at Aeka.

"How tiring." Aeka sighed as Washu stomped off. She seemed to be doing a lot of that.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "Wait, didn't you just say you were going to avoid Washu?"

Aeka looked at Washu getting smaller in the distance as she walked home. "I wonder why she's so into finding out if I'm an alien or not. I wonder if that's really not it-and if there's something else that makes her mad. I wonder what that really is."

And as Washu stormed by Mikamo, every now and then pushing someone out of the way, he wondered the same thing.

hr 

_"I could care less about what she and other people think as long as you know."_ Sheesh, what a fake. But still, Washu sighed. _I guess I'm just fine...by myself. I don't need friends. I'll just be a scientist, by myself._

"Hey, Washu." Once again, the girl screamed.

"Stop doing that, Mikamo! Sometime, I'm just call the police on you for trespassing!" Exclaimed the surprised redhead, her spiky ponytail bobbing as she spoke, the small bandage barely visible under the hair.

"Go ahead." Shrugged Mikamo as he climbed over the railing and onto Washu's balcony. "You know, we used to play together here all the time when we were little. It was fun."

"I didn't choose to, it was purely coincidence. It was how we were raised, that's all." Washu said, leaning against the wall of her house and staring at her already set-up telescope.

"Can I look through your telescope." Mikamo asked, pointing a finger at it.

Washu shrugged. "Do whatever. But if you break it, you die." She smiled, chuckling.

"You know, you know way too much about space stuff. You're just as strange as Aeka is." Mikamo smirked as he looked through the telescope.

"Well, sor-_ry_." Snapped the slightly ticked-off girl.

"Maybe we can go to this planet over here?"

"What?" Washu looked at him like he grew another arm.

Mikamo smiled at Washu. "Let's ask Aeka sometime if she can take us there. You know, if she's really an alien." Washu smiled back.

"Stop acting like such a space cadet! And that probably wasn't a planet, it was most likely a star." Washu giggled.

"If you didn't understand that, you're not human."

"I am TOO human!"

"Yeah, but do you have proof? Like a 'Welcome to Earth' guidebook or something that I can reject?"

"SHUT UP!"

Author's Note: Whoo-hoo! Washu/Hajime's up! Yay! And if you think Washu is going to be a mean girl, think again. Or just read The World of Narue manga. Or watch the anime. There are going to be a couple of slow chapters, kind of like this one, then we get Sasami/Kanaka and Tsunami/Bathyscaphe. Then we get a funny one. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and Narue no Sekai/The World of Narue do not belong to me. Tenchi Muyo! belongs to Masaki Kajishima and Narue no Sekai belongs to Tomohiro Marukawa.**


End file.
